


Yet Another Timeline

by JacoTaco



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoTaco/pseuds/JacoTaco
Summary: Bulla doesn't think that it's fair that Trunks got to travel through time and she didn't. So the Saiyan Princess decides to steal a time machine and go visit (who else?) her teenage father in the past!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not abandoned the other story I am working on! I was just in the mood to write something a little different. It's not the most well-written story in the world, but I hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry to anyone who prefers Bra over Bulla! I really don't have a preference, I just picked Bulla because that is what the dub is calling her. I hope it doesn't bother people too much if you aren't a fan.

_“Time is a delicate component of our existence that is not to be messed with. We learned that the hard way- years ago, before you were even born. Traveling through time goes against nature and even the gods themselves.”_

Bulla rolled her eyes at her mother’s melodramatic warning to her, slipping into the vacant lab in the basement of Capsule Corp. Growing up, the half-saiyan’s family and friends had always reminisced on tales of adventure and conflict throughout their lives. The most fascinating of these sagas was a story about her very own brother traversing time and space to save their planet on two separate occasions. She remembered asking her father nearly every night throughout her childhood to recount the experiences of both his own youth and the events of meeting his son from the future. _‘Probably cause the Trunks we got is such a loser,’_ the teen thought to her self.

Bulma had thrown a fit when her daughter approached her, asking to borrow a time machine to “take a vacation” to the past.

_“Absolutely not!” her mother screeched with her hands on her hips, “Did I teach you nothing about how the universe works?! I’m not letting you screw up the space-time continuum so you can… what do you even want to do?!”_

_Bulla pouted, “But Trunks got to travel through time!” she whined, “That’s not fair! And I just think it’d be cool to see everyone when they’re younger. Who cares if a new timeline is made? It’ll just be the same thing as here!”_

_"Okay, one: that wasn’t even the same Trunks. Two: he traveled here because he lived in a freaking post apocalyptic world. And three: I don’t even have a time machine made, so I guess you’re out of luck.” Bulma lied. The older woman proceeded with her caution about the laws of the universe and the gods._

“Yeah, like you ever cared about that,” the 16-year-old rolled her eyes as she easily bypassed a number of security systems protecting a vault inside the lab. She could easily just punch through it- she was her father’s daughter after all- however, she was trying to be somewhat inconspicuous.

Entering the repository, the young scientist began to rummage through the cabinets, each filled with numerically labeled capsules representing the contents inside. Bulla picked through endless collections of highly dangerous or unfinished weapons, vehicles, and supplies, until she pulled out a shelf revealing several DynoCaps with blank labels. The heiress smirked to herself. 

“Looks like mom’s been busy,” she muttered, and grabbed two capsules from the drawer, “So much for worrying about the gods and nature.”

In addition to the unlabeled capsules, there was an additional one with a blue tag marked B15. Having convinced her mother to, at the very least, explain the mechanisms of her greatest invention yet, the proud scientist had pulled out a decades-old notebook and some blueprints of the time machine for her daughter. Having studied those, it was clear that this was the Blue No. 15 Electro-Fluid used to fuel the device.

Pocketing the capsules, the half-saiyan made sure to leave the vault as she found it, setting up the security system once more and leaving the lab. Walking through the halls leading back to the main building of Capsule Corp., she saw Trunks approaching, engaged in his phone and carrying a briefcase. He looked up from his screen, raising a brow at her.

“What were you doing in the lab?”

Bulla walked up to her older brother and plucked his glasses from his face, “You and I both know you don’t need these, dork. Why do you even wear them?”

He crossed his arms and glared at her, a spitting image of their father outside of his hair and eye color, “Gohan wears glasses too. They’re supposed to make you look studious. Some of us actually have jobs, and I’m trying to look the part, brat.”

The younger sibling burst into laughter, “Oh! Well if Gohan think they’re cool, then it must be true!” Walking away, she tossed the eyewear back to her brother before pausing, “Spending all night in the lab again? Want me to grab you a coffee?”

Trunks rubbed his tired eyes, Bulla not envying his position as the new head of their family business, “No, I’ll only be down here a couple hours,” he said, not sounding convinced.

“If you say so!” Bulla continued on her way, glad to have avoided a further interrogation. She had barely completed her search between the time her mother left the lab for bed and her brother pulling yet another all-nighter in it.

The teen found herself on the lawn of Capsule Corporation, throwing a DynoCap onto the grass to reveal a small custom-made hoverbike. Flying would be far more convenient, but as she and Pan learned only a few years earlier, raising her ki in order to sneak out never got past her father.

Quietly taking off into the air, Bulla flew off into the dark sky.

* * *

Landing in a small forest clearing miles from her home, the half-saiyan turned her bike back into a capsule before pulling two more out of her pocket. Tossing one after the other onto the ground, the two DynoCaps exploded to reveal a tall ship resembling a spacecraft, and a large metal chest. The teen stared at the time machine in awe, finally laying eyes on the extraordinary invention she had only seen in drawings. Eventually, she walked over to the chest, opening it to reveal about a dozen canisters radiating a vivid blue glow.

_‘This should be enough for a few trips.’_

After a few minutes, Bulla was sitting in the seat of the now functioning time machine, the rest of the fuel once again in a capsule. The screens came to life, illuminating the girl’s face in the dark forest, as she began typing out her coordinates. Yes, the time and location of her first trip was an easy choice to make.

She had been studying the information her mother had collected over the decades about the Frieza Force. Capsule Corp. had entire databases saved from the tyrant’s own ships and technology that Bulma had managed to scavenge. You could find all kinds of information in those files- including the positioning of his ship throughout the years.

The top of the machine lowered from above, sealing her inside as it began to rise into the air. Bulla was now thankful she decided to do this far from home as she listened to the roar of the engine and watched the trees sway from the sheer power of the ship.

Taking off further into the sky, the world around the heiress eventually blipped out of existence, the time machine now hurtling through what could only be time itself. Bulla stared in wonder as the colors and shapes flew past her in at incredible speeds. Minutes passed, until finally it all came to abrupt stop, and the half-saiyan found that she was now floating in a void.

Taking a moment to adjust her eyes, Bulla could now identify faint stars speckling the black space all around her. If one looked hard enough, they could see the shadow of an ellipse blocking out any starlight. The Saiyan princess smirked as she realized her plan had worked.

It was Frieza’s ship.

The young genius grabbed the throttle and began to maneuver the ship closer to the abyss. How she would get on the ship, she wasn’t sure, but she was hoping they would contact-

The sound of static rang through the small space before a raspy voice called out to her “This is an unauthorized spacecraft currently trespassing on territory belonging to Lord Frieza. State your name and reason for your intrusion.” The time machine groaned as an unrelated force began pulling it towards the larger ship. Bulla sighed in relief. She had been afraid they might shoot her down. She could survive in space for a few moments should she power up enough, but she really didn’t want to forcefully tear into the ship.

Looking around, the half-saiyan spotted a handheld radio speaker and brought it to her lips, “Hi! I just wanted to take a look around your ship for a while. If you could just bring me on in that would be wonderful.”

There was an extended silence before the voice returned, “You want… to look around Lord Frieza’s main vessel, unauthorized.” The alien on the other line asked in disbelief.

“Yes.”

Bulla didn’t receive another response as the time machine was pulled into Frieza’s own spacecraft. The princess squinted as the area she was pulled into was illuminated- a stark contrast to the darkness of space. The room looked to be made completely out of steel, with only a large, sealed door on the wall ahead of her.

“All sentient beings exit the spacecraft.” The voice from earlier sounded throughout the room. Bulla shrugged, opening the top of the time machine and leaping out of it. “Walk ten paces forward and get on your knees. Put your hands behind you… uh….” the voice faltered as it went completely ignored. The teen instead focused on her ship, pressing a button on the side that reverted it back to capsule form. She turned around and looked up to address the omnipresent voice.

“Look, I don’t want to break down your door, but I will if you don’t open it for me.”

The person on the other line scoffed at that, “We will rid of you right now, weakling, if you continue to defy our orders. The walls of this room are nigh indestructible-“ a blast interrupted the alien, putting a gaping hole in the "indestructible" wall. Bulla lowered her arm and walked through the destruction she had caused, alarms now blaring through the hallway. She was practically skipping through the corridor when she came across another door, again, using the brute force of a ki blast to get through it. The fighter emerged through the clearing smoke, only to come face to face with dozens of soldiers aiming guns at her.

“Get on the ground!” another voice screamed at the girl as she crossed her arms.

“I just blasted through you _indestructible_ wall. Do you really think those little energy guns they give you are going to do anything to me? Actually, I don’t think you do, or else you would have fired already.” Bulla crouched into what appeared to be a fighting stance as Frieza’s men prepared for a battle.

Then, the woman was gone, leaving their scouters at zero as panic rose among the soldiers.

The teen soared through the hallways of the space station, too fast for any of Frieza's men or scouters to detect. Eventually she came to a stop in an empty corridor far away from the alarms and chaos she left behind, deciding to plan her next course of action: finding her father, of course. Closing her eyes, Bulla began trying to sense his ki, hoping he was actually present on Frieza’s ship at the moment.

It wasn’t difficult to find. His energy was among the most powerful onboard. It was definitely different than what she was used to, though: far weaker and extremely evil. It was, however, unmistakably his.

She ran through the ship, wanting to find her way to her father before the men that greeted her realized that she had made it this far into the station. She eventually found herself in a highly crowded area, tons of Frieza’s men packing themselves into a single area, seemingly unaware of what had occurred at the docking station.

Bulla entered as well, looking around and realizing she was in some sort of mess hall as aliens of all species rushed back and forth with… well what she was assuming was food. It looked closer to wet concrete but people seemed to be eating it.

Craning her neck and trying to maneuver through the crowd, the half-Saiyan didn’t notice that she had entered a small area that the rest of the fighters were actively avoiding. She continued to walk forward, distracted, until she crashed directly into someone.

Bulla felt the cold, concrete food drip down her clothes as the entire room went silent, every pair of eyes now on her and the one whose meal she just ruined. The heiress didn’t care; this moron just ruined her shirt!

“Hey asshole, watch where you’re going-“ Bulla gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she looked at the other fighter. Standing in front of her was a teenage version of her father. Despite being a few inches shorter than her and having a bit of a baby face, he looked his same old grumpy-self.

“Ohmigosh,” she squealed, “You are just adorable!”


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta was pissed off.

Not that that was unusual. The prince knew how to express all of three emotions- with anger being the dominate one.

The Saiyans had started off their morning with a severe scolding from Frieza himself regarding the level of destruction dealt to a planet that they had recently purged. The tyrant was, thankfully, away from his main ship at the time, leaving the punishment to remain at a verbal level.

However, Frieza knew just how to get under Vegeta’s skin, and handed an upcoming mission for the Saiyans over to his rival, Cui, instead. The prince seethed at the sight of that purple bastard smugly grinning down at him. Being beaten to near death would have been preferable to this assault on his pride; at least he would get a nice zenkai boost from that.

As a result, the disgruntled Saiyan went about his day practically waiting for some useless underling to slip up and become a target of his wrath.

He watched as some mindless woman (not even in uniform, to his astonishment) walked towards him, paying no attention to where she was going. He was actually delighted that she stumbled into his tray of food, cursed at him, and then realized her mistake as she stared down at him in fear.

At least it seemed to be fear, until she made some screeching noise and called him… _adorable._

Vegeta had never witnessed such a large crowd act so quiet, barring in the presence of Frieza, of course. Yes, there had been plenty of incidents of insubordination towards high-ranking members of the Frieza Force over the years (many had been from the prince himself), but never something as _unique_ as this.

Nappa, who had been following behind him, spoke up first, “D-do you know who you’re talkin’ to right now?!”

She _giggled_ at them, “Of course I do! You’re _Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!”_ the woman attempted a poor imitation of the prince. Everyone stood and watched, stunned at the audacity of this _nobody_.

Finally, the prince donned his most evil grin, ready to put this maggot in her place, “Clearly you don’t know too much about me if you’re acting this foolish in my presence- allow me to show you-“

“Oh my gosh! Your voice is so squeaky!” The girl giggled again, a few gasps rang out as she placed a hand on the Saiyan’s head, ruffling his hair, “And you’re so tiny! You’re just a little baby, aren’t you?”

He was going to murder this woman; slowly and in front of everyone in their presence. He had to remain calm, though. Everyone knew that the Saiyan was a bit defensive about his size and age. He couldn’t prove them right. His right eye twitched a bit as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand down from his hair. He glared up into her questioning blue eyes, practically strangling her hand with his grip.

“Did you walk in here today with the purpose of being made an example of? I’ll show you and everyone here what happens when you-“

She made another squealing noise and grinned, “Is that your tail?! Wait, are you two Nappa and Raditz?! I’ve heard so much about you guys!” The girl ripped her wrist from Vegeta’s grasp as if it was nothing and clapped her hands together, “We are going to have so much fun! Let’s leave this dump and do something cool!” she gasped, her eyes lighting up, “Wait- I know! Let’s go to Earth! I could make everyone friends from the start! Yes! That’s a great idea!”

Vegeta stared at her as she rambled, unsure of what to do. She didn’t even seem to have noticed the hold he had on her arm- and she was unafraid of the Saiyans despite knowing who they were. And what the hell was she going on about? She couldn’t be stronger than him… could she?

The prince looked past her, noticing a number of soldiers pushing through the entrance of the mess hall followed by Dodoria, the one in charge of the ship in the absence of Frieza and Zarbon.

A man holding an energy blaster pointed at the woman, whispering to Dodoria. The pink alien stomped up to their little group, going completely ignored by the female as she continued to babble on about… Vegeta had no idea, honestly.

Growing impatient, Dodoria grabbed her shoulder, turning the woman around and interrupting her mindless drivel, forcing her to stare at his ugly face. Smirking, he addressed the troublemaker.

“So you’re the one causin’ problems throughout the ship? You don’t look like much to me, runt.” The girl glared up at pink alien.

“Rude! I was in the middle of talking, asshole!” she slapped his hand away and turned around to address the Saiyans once again. The pink blob grinned at her insolence, raising his arms above his head in preparation of crushing the tiny female. Everyone, including the Saiyans, instinctively backed away, knowing this was about to get messy fast.

Dodoria roared as he brought his hands crashing down onto her head. An ear-splitting _crack_ rang throughout the room as the girl’s talking was immediately silenced from the blow. Her blue eyes widened at the impact, and the room was silent once again.

 _‘No wonder she didn’t react to my strength, she must be insanely strong to still be intact from a blow like that.’_ Vegeta thought to himself, _‘still, by the look on her face, it looks like he just shattered her skull.’_

The prince was proven wrong as female’s face screwed up in rage. She whipped around to face a dumbfounded Dodoria.

“How dare you hit me, you stupid creep?! You’ll regret that!” the girl reeled her arm back, before slamming her fist into the center of Dodoria’s pudgy face. His bulky body flew through the crowd, taking out soldiers too slow to get out of the way and creating a large hole in the wall as he flew through it. He came to a stop on the floor outside of the canteen, lying unmoving in the hallway.

The girl turned back to them, smiling, “By the way, is there anywhere around here I can change since you ruined my clothes?”

There was more silence before the crowd broke out into a frenzy. A few soldiers rushed to the aid of the unconscious Dodoria, while others hurried out of the room to distance their selves from the monster that just took out one of Frieza’s right-hand men. Some of the aliens muttered among their friends about what had just occurred, while the remaining soldiers, including the Saiyans, stood in shock at the sheer power they just witnessed.

“Y-you just took out Dodoria with one punch.” Raditz faltered.

“Is he…. is he dead?!” Nappa stammered to add.

“Huh?” the girl blinked at the Saiyans, then smiled reassuringly, “Of course I didn’t kill him! I’m not _that_ mean!” her eyes widened suddenly, “Wait- you don’t think he’s dead, do you? I didn’t hit him _that_ hard! I tried to be gentle!”

Vegeta tried to remain emotionless. He wanted to accuse her of bluffing, but was she? She took him out in a _single hit-_ the strongest person currently on their ship.

“What is it that you want, woman?” Vegeta growled out, “You come in here and beat the strongest fighter present… what are you trying to accomplish?!”

The girl seemed surprised, “Wait, strongest fighter? So that means Frieza isn’t here?” she tapped on her chin in thought, “That definitely makes this less annoying... Well I guess that means the ship is ours now!” She giggled again. The prince was getting tired of that.

The female turned around and began walking out of the mess hall, everyone pushing themselves as far away from her as possible, “C’mon you guys! My clothes are still dirty, and I’m tired of being in them.” She turned around, smirking at the three Saiyans, “You don’t want me to be in a bad mood, do you? Show me somewhere I can get changed!”

Raditz looked at Nappa, who looked to Vegeta, who stared at the woman, pondering what to do.

Sighing, the prince walked forward, leading the girl away from the crowd and into the rest of the ship.

* * *

“So you’re telling me my ship has been seized by some little girl?”

“Yes, Lord Frieza.” Zarbon coldly answered, watching his emperor absorb the information emotionlessly as he stared at the carnage before him. The two were currently in the process of torturing some double agents belonging to his brother, Cooler- the men being far too weak for Frieza to dirty his hands with. Instead, he had gifted the job to those of a lower ranking. “Well… we’re not yet sure what her intentions are. She only attacked Dodoria when provoked and now she is just… walking around, apparently.” Zarbon tried to summarize the frantic call he received from Cui over his scouter.

“And what are my other men doing about this?”

“It seems that Vegeta is trying to distance her from the rest of the crew. She appears to have taken an interest in the monkey.” Zarbon grimaced at that news, “Cui sent me the report, and everyone else… well they’re on standby. I’m afraid there isn’t much they can do.”

“To think someone was aware of both my absence and the location of my ship… Who would have thought that an individual so strong could have avoided my attention for so long?” Frieza smirked, “No matter- make a call to Ginyu and send him to handle it.”

Zarbon nodded, “As you wish, Lord Frieza.” 

* * *

“Here’s the main armory. I guess… take any armor you want.” Vegeta mumbled. He decided to assist the girl out of a mix of fascination and wanting to stay on her good side. It was obvious she could destroy their little trio if she decided to. Should Frieza ask why he assisted her, he could try to convince the tyrant that he was attempting to stop her from taking out any of their men. Besides, nobody else was doing anything about the girl, and Frieza would know better than to kill his entire crew...

…The prince grimaced, knowing that was painfully false.

The blue-haired creature walked into the room before throwing something onto the ground. It exploded, the Saiyans quickly bracing themselves for the release of energy.

Instead, only smoke emerged, eventually revealing… a wardrobe? The girl opened it up, the inside overflowing with different fabrics and colors. She hummed to herself as the three men stared between each other and the piece of furniture that appeared out of nowhere.

“How did you do that?!” Vegeta demanded to know as the female pulled out some clothing that looked nothing like armor. What was the point?

She laughed at him and he growled in response. Did she take anything seriously? “I used a capsule to hold it! If you give me a second, I can show you.” She began to glare at the others, “But first, I need you all to turn around so I can get changed.”

The Saiyans obeyed. Moments later, she allowed them to turn back to her, revealing a new outfit that consisted of some strange blue shorts and an ungodly pink top. Vegeta started to grind his teeth together. Gods, she grated on his every nerve.

“Now watch, I press this button,” she demonstrated as she spoke, “and it turns back into a capsule!” Again, smoke surrounded the wardrobe, only to clear and reveal a “capsule” in its place. She held it out in her palm, “See?”

Nappa and Raditz scurried over to stare at the device with looks of awe on their faces. She chuckled as one of them reached out to poke it.

“That’s amazing!”

“Did you make this?!”

The girl laughed, “No, but my mom and grandpa made them! My mom is a genius!” She looked over at Vegeta and winked. What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

Vegeta scowled at the female, “Woman, tell us why you’re here. What do you want from us? …And, what are we supposed to call you?!”

“Hmm…” the girl tapped her fingers against her chin, deep in thought. Vegeta growled as she continued to remain silent.

“What, did you forget your name or something?!”

“Of course not! I’m just wondering what I want to tell you and when I want to tell you it. You can call me Bulla though, and don’t be afraid to name your first daughter after me!”

“… _What?!”_ Vegeta practically screamed as the girl called Bulla sauntered out of the room. She looked up and down the hallway outside the armory before turning back to the Saiyans.

“Where’s the navigation bridge at? Can you take me there?” Again, the Saiyans looked to Vegeta, who hesitated.

“What if I refuse to tell you?”

Bulla shrugged, “Then I’ll just wander around until I find it, I guess. Relax! I’m not here to hurt anyone.”

She turned to the hall and abandoned them. Vegeta hurried to follow the bizarre woman.

The girl was true to her word, wandering around the ship, humming to herself as she looked for her destination. She was on the right track, using educated guesses to go in the right direction. On the way they passed numerous soldiers, every single one now wearing their armor and scouter. They were told to remain on standby- even altogether they were no match for someone more powerful than Dodoria.

Eventually the young girl found her way to the bridge, her entrance causing every head in the room to whip around. There wasn’t a person on the ship that hadn’t heard the news about the stranger who took down one of Frieza’s strongest men.

The walls of the room were covered in computers and systems that operated each part of the ship. At the head of the room was an enormous window that jutted outward, showing the starry scenery of space. In front of the window was a large seat. Bulla ran up to it.

“Is this Frieza’s chair?!” she addressed a soldier watching in fear from his seat at a computer. He hesitated, before nodding quietly. Everyone held their breath as the girl plopped into it, resting her dirty sneakers on one of the armrests.

“So uh… whatcha doin’?” Raditz spoke up as Bulla pressed a button on one of the armrest. The girl was delighted as a holographic depiction of Frieza’s empire appeared in front of her, showing the different territories throughout the galaxy. Sitting up straight, she began to adjust the holograph, appearing to be in search of something.

“Well I want to see if I can find my home world so you guys can come visit! I think we would have a great time visiting everyone.”

Nappa glared at the girl, “You’re stealing Frieza’s ship only to take it directly to your home planet? You know he’s gonna to come after you, right? Your planet’s a goner if you show up there, girl.”

“Nah, it’s okay! I’m waaay stronger than Frieza plus his army, like, times a billion.”

“You’re a liar!” Vegeta shouted, “No one is stronger than Frieza. Not even all of us combined.”

Bulla giggled, “If you say so!”

“Is… is this just some kind of game to you?!” Vegeta was fuming. There was no way this girl was as powerful as she claimed. It was impossible.

Right?

The girl just grinned to herself. “I mean, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t having fun,” she said as she zoomed in on some backwater planet in the corner of the galaxy.

“Alright everyone, this is our brand new destination! I want us going full speed towards planet Earth!”


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta found himself standing in Zarbon's own private quarters, watching the girl stare at her reflection as she applied some paint to her face.

After putting the ship on course for the planet _Earth,_ they had found out that it would take approximately one year for them to reach the planet, though there was no doubt Frieza would have the ship back in his possession within a week or so. Especially considering the rumors that the Ginyu Force had been lurking nearby. Vegeta had told the crew to simply obey the blue-haired female, as he sincerely doubted her promise of not wanting to hurt anyone onboard.

She had then asked where the best place for her to _freshen up_ was- somewhere with a vanity, preferably.

The Saiyans had looked at each other, all knowing exactly who would own such a thing, but trying to decide whether disobeying Bulla or invading Zarbon's privacy would result in a greater punishment for them…

 _'I mean, it's not like Frieza or Zarbon would know we took her here. We can just tell them she broke in and we were following her.'_ Vegeta thought.

So they now sat in the lavishly decorated room- Vegeta feeling somewhat bitter comparing this space to the Saiyans' own sparse and shared living area. The woman had used her capsule invention again, pulling some paints out of the compartments of her wardrobe and applying them to her face. Raditz sat at the side of the vanity with his arms propping his head up, looking like an idiot as he watched her in awe. Nappa was resting on a luxuriant love seat, having just joined them after retrieving their scouters in case they were to receive further orders from Frieza.

Raditz broke the silence, "So… what are you putting on your face?"

"Raditz you moron," Nappa scoffed at his underling, "Haven't you ever seen war paint before?"

"Not like this."

Bulla laughed at them, "I guess that's sorta what this is… You wanna wear some?" Raditz hesitated before scooting in closer, allowing the woman to gently apply the red paint around his mouth.

When she finished, he turned around. Vegeta had to put in effort not to burst out laughing; Nappa, on the other hand, began to cackle at the sight. "You look like a whore I had the other night!" Raditz grinned and looked in the mirror.

"I dunno, I think I kinda like it!" the Saiyan said. Bulla giggled, before placing her paint back in her wardrobe and pulling out some bars wrapped in a shiny material. She turned to her observers, holding the objects up.

"You want some? They're just granola bars, but it's an apology for ruining your lunch earlier." She tossed one to each of them, watching as they began observing her gift to them.

"Is it… like a ration bar?" Raditz asked.

"Kind of, but they're not disgusting." Bulla began to tear into her own, sitting backwards in her seat and devouring the food, "So what do you guys like to do for fun around here?"

Vegeta stepped forward, arms crossed and ignoring the food offering, "How about we start asking you some questions? So far all we know is your name- and I don't even think you're being honest about that."

She blinked up at him, "If you think I'm lying about my name, what makes you think I would tell the truth with any other questions? Don't worry- I'm being honest! If I don't want you to know something I just won't answer."

The prince growled at her, "Let's start with something easy. You're from this planet Earth, correct? What species does that make you then? Are they found throughout the galaxy?"

"Hmmm… well my mother is a human. They're only found on Earth, though. And my dad- well I guess you can find his kind all over the galaxy, though there aren't that many of them left- you all would know, he's a Saiyan."

Raditz spit out a wad of granola, "Your dad's a Saiyan?! You're a half Saiyan?!" Both him and Nappa leaned in closer to the girl, both to observe her more closely and further interrogate her.

"What was his name?!"

"Is he still alive?!"

"Is he aware of what happened to our planet?!"

Bulla grinned at the two enthusiastic men, "Yes, he's still alive- and yes, he knows about Planet Vegeta's destruction. He taught me and my older brother about the Saiyans and how to fight like one… I don't think I should tell you his name yet, though."

Nappa leaned back from her, his eyes filled with emotions the girl couldn't begin to understand, "Another full-blooded Saiyan… And he has a family. What do you think about this, Vegeta?" They turned to the prince, who stared daggers back at them.

"Are you fools believing everything this girl tells you?! Why? Because you want it to be true?!" Bulla watched as shame made itself apparent on the other two Saiyans' faces, "What reason do we have to believe anything she's saying? She's just trying to win your trust, but it's all a lie. She couldn't even be bothered to make up a name for this _full-blooded Saiyan."_ He scowled at the blue-haired woman, "Not to mention she doesn't look anything like a Saiyan- no black hair or eyes. Not even a tail."

"…I said I was half-Saiyan. I never claimed to be a full Saiyan." Bulla responded, looking solemn for the first time since arriving on the ship.

"It doesn't matter. Even if all of this is true, your father is a disgrace to our kind- soiling his heritage to create a few half-breeds- not even giving them proper Saiyan names. I don't care if he's alive or who he is- he doesn't belong with the rest of us."

There was silence; Bulla's demeanor had darkened with Vegeta's comments.

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Of course."

She continued to glare at the prince, who was beginning to regret having said anything at all. Pissing off this immensely powerful girl wasn't the smartest move in the world, but the prince couldn't sit by and listen to this stranger talk about his people in such a way.

Thankfully, the oblivious Raditz interrupted the silence, "Wait! I knew Earth sounded familiar! I think that's where my brother was sent to!"

Nappa rolled his eyes at the younger Saiyan, "Don't be an idiot, Raditz, what are the chances of this girl and your weakling brother being from the same-"

"Oh yea! You mean Kakarot right?"

Raditz's eyes widened, "Yes! Y- You mean you know him?! He's alive?!"

Bulla nodded, "Yes, and he's doing extremely well for himself!" Bulla paused for a moment, _'How old is Uncle Goku right now? 11? 12?'_ She turned back to the ecstatic Raditz, "When we get to Earth we can introduce you two. He's really close to my dad. They've been through a lot together."

"Would you stop?!" Vegeta snarled at her, earning everyone's attention once more, "Don't you see she's lying again?! If Kakarot were sent to this world, everyone on it would be dead right now. That's what Saiyans do. We send even our weakest infants to purge planets for us."

Raditz spoke up. "But… if there was already a full-blooded Saiyan on Earth, maybe he was able to subdue him or-"

"Enough! She's just telling you what you want to hear, idiot! What are the chances of all of this being true?! If Kakarot isn't dead, the planet he landed on surely is!" Raditz looked taken aback, any joy he had in these few short moments quashed by the Prince's words. He sank back into his seat, quiet once more.

Bulla jumped to her feet, "You're a real jerk, you know that?!"

Vegeta laughed at that, "Sure. If preventing my men from being manipulated by you makes me a jerk, I'll take it. Honestly it's one of the nicer things I've ever been called. Though if you truly want to prove your _Saiyan blood,_ why don't you start treating me like your prince?"

She took a step closer to him, "I don't have to treat you like anything! In case you've forgotten, I'm way more powerful than you- I don't have to obey you at all!"

The two glared at each other in silence, before Nappa's scouter began to go off. After a moment of listening to the message, the older Saiyan looked up.

"Dodoria is awake… and he wants to see you," he nodded in Bulla's direction, and the half-Saiyan sighed.

"Alright… show me the way to him."

* * *

"Ah, there's the little runt!" Dodoria cracked his knuckles as Bulla walked into the large room he was occupying. A few dozen soldiers had come to watch the "fight" they were apparently about to have. If she had to guess, the room was used for soldiers to train in.

To her surprise, the pink alien had no evidence of being punched unconscious earlier- she was expecting at least a black eye or something. She recalled both her mother and father mentioning healing tanks from the Frieza Force that inspired Capsule Corporation's own medical technology, and assumed they used one on Dodoria.

_'Weakling'_

She stood a few yards away from the creature as he began to chuckle, grinning menacingly at her, "So, you think your real tough gettin' in a lucky shot at me. Well I'm ready this time!"

Bulla sighed, "I really don't want to do this again. I don't want to kill any of you, really."

Dodoria's grin widened, "Aww, well aren't you just an example for us all? I don't give a damn what you wanna do! We're fighting fairly this time! And I want you to power up to your full potential!"

The half-Saiyan raised a brow, "Are you sure you want that? Cause I don't think that's a good idea." He nodded at her with an evil smirk still adorning his face.

"Hmm…" Bulla pondered to herself for a moment, before shaking her head, "No, I'm not going to do that. For one I don't think the ship can handle that power. And two, well, I only want to power up that much for an opponent worthy of my strength."

"Why you-!" Dodoria roared as he charged forward, intent on grabbing the girl but only running through air as she disappeared.

The alien barely had time to process her absence before he felt a foot in his back, kicking him down face-first into the ground. He grunted as both of his arms were pulled too far behind his back, close to the point of breaking them. For a few moments, Dodoria attempted to kick or push off his opponent using his own strength and weight, but the girl didn't budge.

"You know, I want to spare your life, but if you keep attacking me I can easily rip these off," she pulled on his arms for emphasis, earning a cry of pain from the cowardly alien. "I don't think Frieza would have much use for you then, now would he?"

"Y-you're right!" Dodoria choked out, the strain on his arms and back becoming increasingly intense, "I'll do whatever you say! Please- please don't do that. You'd be sentencing me to death! I'm sorry!"

There was a pause, before she let him go, "I don't believe you, but it's not like you can do anything to hurt me anyways. Just try to make my life a bit easier, alright? I have no intention of hurting anyone here, but I promise you all, I'm way scarier than Frieza will ever be."

* * *

Bulma followed the smell of morning coffee into the kitchen, finding her husband with a mug of the beverage, sitting at the table, staring at who-knows-what on a tablet.

She found that she especially loved this morning version of Vegeta: wearing just sweatpants, unshaved, looking slightly disheveled, and doing something completely normal for once. His face was finally starting to develop some fine lines and despite still looking unbelievably young due to his Saiyan genes, it was interesting to see hints of aging starting to poke through. In Bulma's opinion, it just made him look more attractive.

Of course she looked incredible herself- and while she didn't have Saiyan DNA to thank she did have dragon balls and science helping her out.

"Good morning," she walked over to pour her own cup of coffee as he grunted in response.

She turned around and sipped at her drink, "So... you still going to train with Whis today?"

"Yes."

"…Are you going to be sad Bulla's not there this time?"

He blushed at that and she had to suppress her laughter, "No… I just don't understand what better things there are to do than train with actual _gods._ What _is_ she doing, by the way?" He brought his own coffee to his lips.

"She's going camping." Vegeta choked on his drink and Bulma burst out laughing, "I know, right? Her, Pan and Marron are all going, apparently. They're supposedly turning their phones off and everything. You know, _to be one with nature_."

"And you believe this story? This is the same girl that wanted to take our family camping by throwing a capsule house in our backyard!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "Okay, one, that was actually me that did that, and two, of course I don't believe that story! I figure she's up to something, but I couldn't just tell her no because I was feeling suspicious. She was super convincing! And who knows- maybe she _is_ being honest! I mean Pan grew up doing that kind of stuff with Gohan and Goku. Maybe she just finally convinced Bulla to join her."

Vegeta just sat there, not even bothering to hide the concern on his face. He looked like he was about to search for her ki and check on her, but their kitchen was suddenly two people fuller.

"Yo!" Goku waved as Whis smiled politely.

"Good morning Bulma, Vegeta." The angel sniffed the air, "Oh, is that coffee I smell? It's been a while since I've tried that."

"Would you like a cup before you leave? Vegeta still needs to go get ready." Bulma turned to pour another cup as Goku glared at his fellow Saiyan.

"Vegeta, what the hell! You're still not ready?! You're so lazy nowadays!"

"Shove it, Kakarot. I can't help it you wake up obnoxiously early." The older Saiyan stood up and headed for the exit, "I'll be down in a minute."

Bulma placed a steaming mug down in front of the angel now seated at their table, "So Whis, what treats did the guys get for you and Beerus this time?"

"Well, Goku's lovely wife made us some baked goods. We've really taken a liking to homemade cooking recently. There's something just so personal about it." He sipped at the hot beverage before continuing, "Bulma, are you as talented at cooking as Chi Chi is?"

"Well, I don't know if I can hold a candle to Chi Chi, but I'm quite the chef myself, you know! It's how I convinced Vegeta to live with me at first!" Bulma turned around to walk back to the counter, as Goku frantically shook his head at Whis behind her back, warning him not to believe her lies.


	4. Chapter 4

_“I promise you all, I’m way scarier than Frieza will ever be.”_

Vegeta shivered at the mysterious girl’s warning to Dodoria and the rest of Frieza’s crew. The prince’s arms were folded over his chest and he was leaning against the wall outside of Zarbon’s room, which apparently now belonged to the alleged half-Saiyan.

They spent the rest of their day showing her around the ship, their confidence having been drained from her second display of power with Dodoria. Bulla had dragged the trio throughout the spacecraft, interrogating the Saiyans about anything ranging from the structure of Frieza’s army, to their own personal lives. The prince was utterly confused as to why the girl was so fascinated with what he did for _fun._ As if the prince had ever had fun in his life. 

Eventually, Bulla swiped a scouter from one of the armories, led the Saiyans back to Zarbon’s room, and then had the audacity to demand that they leave her alone before shutting them out of the bedchamber.

So now Vegeta stood guard outside of her room, having told Nappa and Raditz to rest as he assumed that was what the Earthling was currently doing. In the meantime, the Saiyan was attempting to form a plan to deal with their guest, though not having any luck at all. Twice she had taken Dodoria down like it was nothing; and though she seemed aware of what the Frieza Force and the emperor himself were capable of, she appeared unfazed by the threat that was sure to follow her disloyalty to the tyrant.

_Was she truly stronger than Frieza?_

_Was she telling the truth about her background?_

_What could they possibly do about this?_

Vegeta’s thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of one of his Saiyan subordinates. Raditz yawned and stretched his arms above his head, nearly grazing the ceiling with his outstretched hands. To the prince’s chagrin, the low-class warrior towered over him despite still being a scrawny weakling.

Vegeta reassured himself that he too would reach that height… someday.

“I thought I told you to go get some rest,” Vegeta said as Raditz neared him. The other warrior shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Well I slept a bit… Figured you might want to get some rest too. I’ll let you know when she starts moving around again- don’t worry.”

Vegeta resisted the urge to berate the other man and considered his offer. It would be wise to get some sleep in case something were to happen that would require his full strength. He pushed himself off of the wall, standing up straight and walking past Raditz, “Fine… you know what to do if she wakes up.”

Raditz watched the Saiyan leave his post. The minute he was out of sight, the low-class man sank to the ground, sitting outside the door and leaning his body against the cold wall. In all honesty, the Saiyan couldn’t sleep, having been kept awake by the female’s words regarding his long lost-brother. He tried to be rational when approaching this information, and yet it continued to linger in his thoughts.

He had no reason to trust this girl- everything she said seemed too good to be true. Maybe she was some sort of test from Frieza- but would he even be aware of Kakarot? The thought made him sick, imagining Frieza seeking out his brother– to eliminate him, no doubt- and then use the information about him against Raditz. It sounded exactly like something the tyrant would do- lure the Saiyans to commit treason with the promise of his brother and an entire family of Saiyan blood. Having witnessed Frieza’s cruelty more than any of them, it was no wonder that Vegeta rejected her claims so intensely.

But Raditz wanted it to be true. He had no connection to his brother other than seeing him in his incubator for a few brief moments. However, another Saiyan could help ease the loneliness the warrior often felt throughout his life, especially a Saiyan that shared not only his class, but his blood as well. Plus, it would be nice to split the flak he regularly received with another person. 

Only minutes had passed before his sensitive ears detected faint noises coming from the room behind him. Raditz went to press the call button on the side of his scouter, before hesitating.

The warrior paused, a conflict of emotions dancing across his face as he considered his next course of action, before he stood up and turned to gently knock on the door.

“Come in!”

Raditz nervously entered the room that once belonged to Zarbon. Bulla had certainly made herself comfortable; her capsule wardrobe was on display with a variety of clothes and trinkets scattered around the room. The blue-haired woman was at the vanity desk tinkering with a scouter that had been disassembled. She looked up from her work, her hair now in a high ponytail, and beamed at him. The warrior felt himself blush. How could he not? This girl was strong, confident, and pretty damn cute- even if she was a potential plant by Frieza.

“What’s up?” Bulla asked.

Raditz stared at her, realizing he had no plan on how to approach this situation. He was no expert on prying information out of people. Finally, he decided to just be forward, no matter how stupid he sounded.

“Are you being completely honest about Kakarot?!”

She raised her eyebrows at that, “Of course I am.”

There was silence between the two, Raditz clearly uncomfortable with what he was both feeling and asking of her. Bulla pitied the guy- yes, she had heard stories about what a villain Goku’s brother had been upon arriving on Earth, but right now he was just a stupid teenager. ‘ _If he’s anything like dad he’s probably just emotionally constipated,’_ she thought to herself, ‘ _plus, if anyone found out he was asking these kinds of questions, they would probably torment him for it.’_

Raditz finally spoke up again as he stared down at his boots, “I want to believe you… I just don’t have a reason to…”

The half-Saiyan hesitated; she truly felt sorry for this man. She finally stood up and walked over to close the door to her room, grabbed Raditz’s hand, and dragged him over to sit on the edge of the bed with her.

He looked at her in shock as blue eyes glared into black. Bulla put on her most stern expression before speaking, “You have to promise me that you will not repeat _any_ of this to anyone: got it? I was going to tell everyone eventually, but I was waiting for the perfect moment. Don’t ruin this for me!”

“Oh…. okay?” Raditz said, not really sure what the hell he was agreeing to. The girl continued to frown at him before finally relaxing.

“I’m from about 48 years into the future. I came here in a time machine my mother made. Vegeta is my father.” Bulla paused to look for some type of reaction in Raditz’s now blank expression, only continuing when she saw none, “The reason I know about _Kakarot_ and the reason why there’s a full-blooded Saiyan on my planet, is because you went to Earth to find your brother and my dad followed behind you, eventually settling down there.”

Raditz stared at her in bewilderment.

_“…What?”_

“I know you think I’m crazy, but I swear it’s true! I can prove it! My dad used to tell me all sorts of stories about growing up with you! Let’s see…” she tapped her finger against her chin before her eyes lit up, “Oh, I know! My dad used to tell me that when you two were kids, you used to pluck a few hairs out of Nappa’s head every night and convinced him that he was balding.”

Raditz gawked at her, “Are you seriously trying to tell me you’re from the _future,_ Vegeta is your _father,_ and that your way of proving it is by explaining to me that Nappa is a bald bastard?” he sighed and crossed his arms, “Are you high or something? Look, I’ll give you points for creativity, but this is pretty stupid.”

“Wait! I have another story!” Bulla stammered, “My dad _really_ hates worms because one time you guys were purging this desert planet and a giant worm ate him, and he had to rip through his intestines to escape. It was so awful and disgusting he never got over it, and said he would kill you or Nappa if you ever repeated it to anyone. He was scared it would be used against him- which it was. I used to put worms in his boots and then blame it on my older brother.”

Raditz, still looking unconvinced, opened his mouth to dismiss her claims, but the young girl leaped to her feet and hurried to her wardrobe, “Hold on! I have more proof! I have pictures on my cell phone!” The girl walked back over to him, tapping repeatedly on the screen of some device, before holding up an image to his face. Bulla was there, her arm outstretched as if she was holding the screen, sitting next to… King Vegeta?

Raditz took the device and stared at the picture. It was a spitting image of the Vegeta he knew, though he looked far older and his signature frown was gentler than normal. Though Raditz had only seen the king briefly on a few occasions, the image looked exactly like him- barring the signature facial hair.

Bulla placed her finger on the screen and swiped it, causing a new photo to come up. The image was similar to the first one, with the addition of a blue-haired woman that resembled the girl in front of him, and a man with lavender hair that had an uncanny resemblance to Vegeta. Raditz started swiping through the images as Bulla explained each one.

“That’s my mom and my older brother Trunks. And this picture has Trunk’s wife Mai in it. Those are my grandparents and their cat. Ooh, this is me in a really cute outfit! And that's one of my best friends Marron. And that’s…” The girl rambled on until Raditz came to a sudden stop at one particular image.

“…Bardock?”

Bulla grinned at the picture, “That’s Goku! Or Kakarot, I guess. Your brother.” The teen looked up at Bulma, an expression on his face she was unable to read, “Remember, this is from nearly 50 years into the future. He’s an old man here.”

“…This looks just like my father, but without the scar down his face…” Raditz looked back between the photo and Bulla, “How did you do this... why… what are you trying to do here?!”

“I didn’t _do_ anything. These pictures are from my timeline. Why would they be fake? Seems like an awfully elaborate story to make up for _no reason._ What do I have to gain from this?” 

Raditz stared up at her, looking increasingly distressed by the minute. The teen walked back to her wardrobe and rummaged through it, before returning, holding a white patch with the red symbol of House Vegeta emblazoned on it. She passed the material to Raditz, who examined it in shock.

“It’s just like the one Vegeta keeps, isn’t it? The corner is even melted from where he was hit by that powerful energy blast- the one that destroyed his armor and forced him to get a new set. But he tore off the insignia of the royal family and has kept it with him all these years… as a secret, of course.” Bulla stood proudly before Raditz, who was feeling uneasy even holding such an item. Vegeta had kept this hidden away from even his fellow Saiyans, clearly ashamed of feeling sentimental towards his old armor- a keepsake from his father and a memento of the short time he spent as true royalty. Both Nappa and Raditz were the only two who could possibly know of its existence and both knew better than to say a word about it to anyone. It had been years since the warrior had laid eyes on the relic.

And now this girl had it- and he was holding it.

“How- how did you get this?! Or know about it?!”

Bulla folded her arms and scowled, causing Raditz to shudder at the mirror image of his prince’s demeanor. He was officially freaked out.

“My father gave it to me, of course! Well, he technically gave it to both of his kids, but I guess it’s kind of like an heirloom now. If you go ask the Vegeta in this timeline, he’ll have his own version of the same exact thing. It’s not gone, there’s just two now.”

Raditz looked between Bulla, her phone, and the patch of armor in stunned silence. Finally, he looked her in the eyes, “I’m trying to think of a reason you would lie about something like this.”

The half-Saiyan shrugged, “I can’t imagine a situation where a lie like this and the effort I would have to put into it would make any sense.”

There was another pause, before the dark-haired man spoke up again, “So… what happens to me in the future?”

“Wow! Okay! That’s a bit of a loaded question, isn’t it?!” Bulla plopped back onto the bed, “Get comfortable, because this is a really long story…”

* * *

“Please Lord Beerus! I beg of you!”

Goku was bowing before the god; eyes squeezed shut as Beerus the Destroyer loomed over him, looking down at his student in disdain.

“Do not make me repeat myself, Saiyan. If I have to answer again, I won’t hesitate to destroy you or your planet.”

“Kakarot, would you give it up already?!” Vegeta chastised the younger man while standing next to Whis. Goku looked over his shoulder with a pout on his face.

“Vegeta, it’s _one_ cookie! All I want is one single teensy-weensy cookie. Chi Chi made dozens of them!”

Beerus flipped open another container filled with the treats and grinned, “Yes, and she made them all for me!” Whis loudly cleared his throat, “…and Whis, I suppose.”

“But that’s not fair! And I’m _so hungry!”_

Beerus growled, “You’re always hungry, Goku! And selfish! You get to eat all the homemade cookies you want and now you want to steal mine?! The answer is no! Now go spar with Whis or get the hell out of here!”

Goku groaned and stood up, finally joining his mentor and fellow student in their training. The two got into their signature fighting stances.

“Thank you, Kakarot, for wasting everyone’s time.” Vegeta muttered to the other man. Goku stuck his tongue out in return, and the prince rolled his eyes, unsurprised by younger Saiyan’s eternal immaturity.

Whis nodded, “Ready whenever you are.”

Goku and Vegeta flew towards the angel, ready to attack with all of their base-level strength. As soon as they took off, they collapsed to the ground, having been stopped by Whis using only a single index finger to their foreheads.

His attention was drawn to the glowing orb of his scepter, “Hold on you two- looks like I’m getting a call!” the angel chirped as Vegeta growled to himself at the additional delay in training.

His attitude changed as soon as Whis began speaking, “Oh hi Bulma! I just saw you not that long ago! Miss us already?” The two Saiyans glanced at each other. This was certainly unusual. The last time Bulma had interrupted their training was when the Trunks from the future had arrived in the present.

Bulma’s half-hearted laugh rang out from the staff, “Of course! But, um… do you think I could talk to Vegeta please? It’s kind of an emergency…”

The prince was standing next to Whis in an instant, “What kind of emergency? What’s the matter?”

The image of his wife that appeared in the orb turned her attention to him, forcing a smile on her face, “Oh, nothing is really _the matter._ I just kinda need you to be here. Now. Just you. No one else.”

“Sheesh Bulma, do you really need alone time with Vegeta that badly? We were _just_ about to start training,” Goku chimed in.

“I didn’t mean it in that way, Goku! It’s about our daughter! I just don’t need everyone in the multiverse butting in!” she screeched in response. Vegeta felt a wave of panic wash over him at the mention of Bulla. He silently stepped away from the group, putting two fingers to his forehead and feeling for his wife’s ki. His time training on Yardrat had allowed him to hone his energy sensing abilities to the point where he could travel to Earth from Beerus’ planet. However, getting to the god’s world was still difficult and required the assistance of Whis, as divine energy was completely unique.

Within seconds, the Saiyan was standing in his home in front of his wife, whose true emotions were now on display.

_“Your daughter is in so much trouble right now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So spoilers for the current DBS manga: I don't know if Vegeta is going to learn instant transmission while on Yardrat, but in this story let's just say that he has learned it. :)


End file.
